No tan secreto
by Nami-Swann
Summary: Oga Tatsumi se encuentra en medio de una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, pero esta, es un tanto diferente. ¿De qué se lo acusa esta vez? ¿Será realmente una pesadilla? Es una acusación que el padre del futuro rey demonio nunca pudo manejar. One-Shot.


_Hola, gente! ¿Cómo va? Bueno, este es mi segundo fic, es más bien un One-Shot que hice porque básicamente no encontré muchos de Beelzebub en español. Así que si no quieren que haga monstruosidades como esta, escriban fics de Oga jajajajaj  
Bueno, sacando la broma, este fic no es muy serio que digamos, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo._

_Que lo disfruten! (O padezcan, ja)._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Beelzebub le pertenece a Tamura Ryuuhei, no es propiedad mía para nada (si no, ya hubiera hecho alguna atrocidad como esta).

* * *

"¡Oga Tatsumi! ¡Se te acusa del crimen de ser un completo imbécil!" dijo Furuichi, vestido de Juez delante de un estrado.

*_¿Otra vez estoy con este sueño? Ya cansa*_ pensaba Oga sentado en el banquillo de acusados.

"Acusado, ¿Tiene algo que decir en su favor?" preguntó el "juez".

"¡Los juicios no funcionan así! ¡Deberían darme un abogado!" se quejó Oga.

"¡Babuuuuuuu!" gritó Beel-bo que apareció de la nada en una columna flotante en medio de la sala.

"¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya dejé en claro en otro sueño que necesito un abogado que sepa habla-" fue interrumpido por un pie que se incrustó en su cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio un rostro aterradoramente familiar.

"Yo soy tu abogado, pedazo de basura" dijo Saotome-sensei en un tono que hacía que Oga prefiera que lo defienda un bebé. El defensor sacó un libro (de algún lado) y se dispuso a hacer su descargo. Quizás hasta lo llegara a defender bien.

Pasaba páginas, como si estuviera buscando una cita para utilizar en el juicio. Estaba muy concentrado, hasta le daba esperanzas al pobre acusado todo esto, quizás así se terminen sus pesadillas.

La cara de Oga se volvió a la decepción, casi instantánea cuando vio que lo que escondía en el libro y estaba viendo realmente Saotome, acababa de caer al suelo: una revista porno.

*_¿Realmente estaba esperando que este tipo haga algo normal?*_ suspiró Oga.

"¡Se terminó su tiempo! Pasamos al fiscal!" gritó Furuichi.

"¡Culpable!" gritó Koma, que de alguna forma había encontrado un diminuto traje para su cuerpo y se había puesto lentes. Si, el fiscal era un demonio (literalmente).

"¡Hasta yo sé que no funciona así!" se defendió el acusado.

"¡Cállate, pedazo de basura!" le dijo su "abogado" y le dio un golpe que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

"Oga Tatsumi. Se le acusa de ser el completo idiota que no se decide entre Hildegarde, conocida como _Hilda_; y Kunieda Aoi, conocida como _La Reina_" declaró Koma.

"¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta? ¿Qué diablos tendría que decidir?"Oga no entendía nada. En sus anteriores pesadillas, siempre lo acusaban de "Débil" o de "no puedes proteger a nadie", pero jamás de algo así.

"Estamos en el mundo de los demonios, Oga, ¿A qué te refieres con pesadilla? Te has comportado bastante extraño desde que llegamos aquí" dijo Lamia, que por alguna razón tenía un tamaño microscópico y estaba parada en el hombro de Oga. Si esto no era un sueño, iba a ser peor que ser destruidos por el Gran Señor Demonio.

"¡Oga Tatsumi! Hemos sido testigos de cómo ha ignorado completamente los sentimientos de Kunieda Aoi y de cómo ha huido en ocasiones de Hildegarde, como cuando perdió su memoria por primera vez. El no corresponder ni dar una respuesta a ninguna merece el peor de los castigos. La codena por su crimen será peinar diariamente el copete de Himekawa hasta que sus dedos empiecen a sangrar" sentenció Furuichi.

"¡AAAAAHHH Todo menos eso!" gritó espantado pero enseguida se calmó. *_¡No seas idiota! En los sueños siempre dicen que no estás en un sueño así que seguramente esto sea un sueño…aunque , si no lo es ¡No,no! ¡Definitivamente esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Sólo tengo que seguirles la corriente y se va a terminar!*_ pensaba Oga para hacer su declaración final.

"¡Yo nunca he huido de Hilda! Ella actuaba de forma extraña cuando perdió la memoria, por eso me asustó. Es lo que cualquiera haría y Kunieda…" se quedó callado. Lo de la ex líder de las Red Tails era verdad. Él siempre hacía como que no se daba cuenta de los evidentes cambios anímicos de Kunieda cuando estaba con él. Tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, era sólo que no quería involucrarla de más. Últimamente, ella siempre salía muy lastimada cada vez que tenían que pelear con alguien y sobre el microscópico cerebro de Oga lo único que pasaba era que todo eso era su culpa.

"¡Las testigos, suban al estrado!" gritó el juez.

"¡Este juicio no sigue una línea coherente!" se quejó Oga. De todas formas nadie estaba prestándole atención. Cuando se volteó hacia la entrada de la sala y vio a las "testigos" que venían caminando su rostro se petrificó. *_Estoy muerto_* pensó mientras Hilda y Kunieda se sentaron al lado del juez, compartiendo una silla.

"¡Tú, insignificante basura humana, mereces la muerte!" dijo Hilda señalándolo con el dedo y poniendo el mejor rostro demoníaco que tenía para aterrorizar a la gente. Luego volvió a sentarse como si nada y dio paso a la declaración de su compañera.

"Esto…ehh…yo…" Aoi no podía hilar ni una oración coherente. Estaba en un nivel totalmente desconocido de rojo en su rostro, que sostenía con ambas manos. Miraba hacia todas direcciones y parecía que iba a explotar.

*_¡Son demasiado reales!_ * pensaba Oga aterrado.

"¡Ya me aburrí! ¡Culpable!" dijo Furuichi y se apareció un copete gigante de Himekawa que empezó a perseguir a Oga, quien corría aparentemente por su vida.

"¡Esperen! ¡Ya me decidí, solo estaba bromeando!" decía mientras corría a toda velocidad para escapar.

* * *

"Ao…Ao…Ao…"

"Hey, Oga, despierta que hoy si tenemos profesor" dijo una voz familiar. Oga abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado sobre el pupitre que usaba todos los días en la escuela y tenía a Beel-bo sentado en su cabeza. Realmente había sido un sueño, por suerte.

"No entiendo como no sólo duermes en clase sino que hasta tienes tiempo de tener sueños y hablar dormido" le dijo Kunieda en voz baja y él se sobresaltó. ¿Qué tanto había dicho? ¡Esto era imposible de creer a esta altura!.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó. Ya no tenía mucho que perder.

"Hablabas de colores, siempre nombrabas el mismo" explicó ella.

"¿Colores? Qué bueno, entonces" le contestó sonriendo y ella, como no podía ser de otra forma, empezó a alucinar y a ponerse colorada.

*_Definitivamente es mejor así*_ pensó mientras miraba a una perdida Kunieda Aoi.

* * *

**Yeah! Eso es todo, amigxs!  
Bueno, este fic por empezar no es muy serio que digamos, pero hice lo que pude jaja**

**Una aclaración: Cuando Kunieda está por despertar a Oga, él está balbuceando "Ao", cuando en realidad estaba tratando de decir "Aoi" pero como estaba dormido, Kunieda entendió otra cosa. "Ao" y "Aoi" significan lo mismo: Azul. Pero la diferencia es que "Ao" se usa como adjetivo, como por ejemplo "Ao Neko"- "Gato Azul" y "Aoi" se usa como sustantivo, en el caso de Kunieda, como sustantivo propio.**

**Su opinión siempre es bien recibida!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **


End file.
